Sebastian! I order you to
by FangirlOfAnimes
Summary: "Wanting to be loved, for that obstinate reason, people can go even this far." Sebastian said, looking at the burning tower. A few moments passed by. I gathered all the courage to ask him this question. "How far would you go to be loved?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sebastian," I said, calling into the empty room. "Give me some tea."

I sigh to myself. All this paperwork is incredibly boring. There have been no knew cases after the Jack the Ripper case. Jack the ripper. The most dreadful case I had to do in all my 13 years. Along with other women, Madame Red, Angelina Dalles, died on this case. She had a variety of names, but to me, she my aunt. Her death was horrible. Even so, she was one half of Jack the Ripper. If she was kept alive, her punishment would've been death.

The other half, Grell Sutcliff, was a very interesting character. While taking the role of a hopeless butler, he kept his other life a secret. That life was one of a grim reaper. A god of death. He assisted Madame Red in her killings. I knew it. I knew from the deductions I made back then that Madame Red, with the help of a divine being, was Jack the Ripper.

But the fact that Grell killed Madame Red sickened me.

A knock came from the door, breaking me from the thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and Sebastian enters. I could smell the strong tea all the way from the other side of the room. I smile weakly.

"Earl Grey." I say looking at Sebastian.

"Yes. Correct as always, Young Master." He replies with a smile.

That smile always gives me chills that run down my spine. It wasn't a loving smile. No, it wasn't a smile like that at all. It was a smile that showed his pain and anger. An impatient smile. I have kept him as a butler for over 3 years, so he would be annoyed with me. He sets down the tea in front of me.

"Here, Young Lord." He says, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Thank you. You are dismissed, Sebastian."

He kneels in front of me, just as he always does. I don't know if it was an illusion or a slip of my sleepy mind, but I think I saw a look of concern and worry spread across Sebastian's face. But as fast as it came, it left. Before I knew it, he was closing the door.

I stay in my seat, stunned at what I witnessed. I argue with myself. "It was just an illusion." I whisper to myself. "He wouldn't show emotion as easily as that."

A few hours passed and I felt like my body was feeling heavier by the minute. I need to rest. A good sleep for the night will lift my spirits for tomorrow.

"Sebastian." I call out.

I hear footsteps and see moving shadows outside the door. He stands in front of the door for a few moments. Before I tell him to just come in, he opens the door. I eye him as he walks up to me.

"I wish to retire for the night." I say plainly.

"As you wish, Young Master."

He comes up to me and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck. Although I know that Sebastian wouldn't drop me, I feel weird being off the ground. My eyes droop sleepily when I am placed on the edge of my bed. Sebastian brings my nightgown and changes my clothes.

When Sebastian gets up to leave, I tuck myself into bed. Before Sebastian walks out the door, I talk to him.

"Sebastian. Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

My voice sounded childish. As if I was begging for ice cream or a toy. But no. I was asking a demon to stay with me.

"My. Is the Young Master showing weakness in front of me?" Sebastian replied with that mocking tone.

I clench my hands into fists and grit my teeth.

"Just a simple order." I say, gritting my teeth.

He lays down next to me on the bed. The weight of his body makes the bed uneven. Gravity pulls me down towards his body. I unconsciously wrap my arms around him. My arms could tense his muscles tensing up.

"Sebastian?" I say, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" He replies instantly.

"What's wrong?"

I look up to him to see crimson eyes staring back at me.

"You do realise you're hugging me, right? Me, a demon."

I move my head back down to where it was originally. My mind wonders why I was hugging him right. I pull my arms away. What a foolish act. Truly idiotic. I move to the side, away from him.

"Does it matter? Would it make more sense if you were an angel? Angels do not appeal to me. They are simply too caught up in innocence and happiness. It makes me sick. Honestly. Don't compare yourself to such a creature." I say, annoyance seeping in my words.

"I apologise, Young Master."

I looked at Sebastian. He was completely showing concern and worry on his face. He looked so… vulnerable. As if he wouldn't move an inch if someone came to him with a knife, aiming to kill him. But I'm sure he doesn't mean it. A look of concern to comfort me, to make my head think straight.

He knows what the Jack the Ripper case did to me. After the funeral, I told him I don't hesitate. I told him a lie. That's the thing. Humans lie. But as a demon, bound to a human master, must always tell the truth. It doesn't matter whether the truth will hurt me or comfort me. Angels lie. They want to receive a happy reaction, so they lie. A comforting lie against a horrible truth.

My eyes felt heavier. Sebastian knew it too. He got up slowly. My body couldn't move because I was already too far gone (TWD reference). My eyes closed. As I was expecting a door closing, I heard Sebastian instead.

"I'm worried about you, Ciel."

I couldn't reply. No matter how much I wanted to talk to him about what he said, I couldn't reply. Sleep took over and I knew I would forget about it in the morning. Good move, Sebastian. That's all this is. A game of chess. Just a game.

_-"I will stay with you. Until checkmate."-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N. I am truly sorry about the short chapter ahead of you. I really am. I have some things going on, like doing the Stanislavski system everyday, writing one short story everyday, working on my charcoal works and other assignments for school. Lol.)

A warm hand shook me awake. I jumped up at the sudden touch. Sweat was rolling off my cheeks like rivers. Before I had the time to ask what happened, my mind answered the question for me. The memories of that dream. That horrid dream that haunted me ever since I was 10. I haven't had that dream for 3 months. I thought it was over. No. It was idiotic to think dreams like that disappear from your life forever.

Tears started begging to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. A hand settled on my shoulder as I looked up at Sebastian. He was wearing the face with no emotion. Or maybe it was too much emotion. I mentally slap myself.

"He's a demon," I thought to myself. "He is incapable of emotion."

I keep looking at Sebastian's face. He would change his expression for one split second. For that split second, I would hold my breath. Certain images of the dream would appear. As if they were trying to say that I wouldn't escape.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian said, bringing me back to reality.

"I… I'm fine. Just a bad dream." My voice was now betraying me.

"Would you like to tell me the dream? You were in a state like this not long ago, Young Lord. I have heard that speaking of the dream may help to overcome the emotions brought by that dream."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. He noticed the way I was 3 months ago. He knew about the fear I would feel before I fell asleep. Once, I stayed awake the whole night just to avoid one of the horrid dreams. They haunt me. They torture me. They are the truth.

"Are you sure?" I ask Sebastian, staring at him.

"Of course. I will do anything to help you, Young Master. You can use me as a pawn when you start a new game of chess. Each game is different as your opponent is." Sebastian replied.

A pawn. Why would I use Sebastian as a pawn? I would others as a pawn, an unneeded person will come along as a new case will begin. There will always be a foolish person who wants to help me or to understand my actions. Of course I will let them. From there I would understand their ways of thinking and their morals. By using that information, I get what I need. They usually end up dead.

I took a deep breath and starting telling Sebastian everything in the dream. I told him about the flames. Me running down the endless hallway, calling out to my parents. They were supposed to tell me a story. At least 3 before bedtime. Sometimes I would choke on the words and Sebastian would quickly bring water to soothe me.

I told him about my mother and father, dying together on daddy's favourite chair. I tell him about the blood dripping silently against the raging flames. I tell him about a dark figure holding their sewn together heads to face me.

That's when I wake up. Always to wake at that moment. I'm sick of his dream. But I know it's the truth. Remembering the actual day is too unbearable, but the dream gives me the memories I don't want to know.

I finish telling this tory to Sebastian. He looks away from me. Groaning, I cover my face with a pillow. I'm such an idiot. It was a mistake to tell him what I had suffered for so long. He wouldn't understand. No matter how hard he tries, he can't tap into human emotions. Fear, worry, concern are things unknown to demons such as him. But there I go, telling a demon of emotions that I try so hard to hide.

"Young Master, I believe that these are just dreams. Not everything in the dream is real. I promise you this."

I nodded. He wasn't lying. He couldn't lie even if he wanted to. But why put such a risk into the truth? Unless he knew about that day. No. He doesn't know about that day. Because on the day after that, I met him.

I lay back down on the bed. That day was the worst in the whole of my life. I could never forget those moments were death was sitting face to face with me. The agony and torture I suffered through for what felt like years. But Sebastian doesn't know.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked me, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'm al-"I stopped myself.

Sebastian clearly showed worry on his face. He looked at me straight in the eyes. As if he was looking at someone dying.

"Sebastian… What-"

I couldn't continue my sentence. Sebastian wouldn't let me. He put a gloved finger against my lips. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but then I understood. There were footsteps going down the hallway. I look at Sebastian, scared as hell (pun intended).

"Sebastian," I whisper to him. "Find out what's outside."

Before I even finish the last word, he disappears. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep. The dreams won't come back again. I know this, because it happens almost every day. But why did it start today? Why now? My family is all gone. Everything I grew up with is fading away, leaving me. Elizabeth is the only family I have left.

My eyes drop slowly, tears falling slowly. While I fall into the hands of sleep, my bedroom door bursts open. I couldn't jump up in surprise because sleep was not letting me go.

"Young Master! Watch-"

My sight is covered in blackness.

_-"Use me and any pawn within your reach."-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Guys… When Ciel's sight turned black, he fell asleep. I wouldn't let him get hit and fall unconscious when Sebastian is right there. He was taken while he was asleep.)

A rope around my feet and my hands prevent me from moving. Blood trickles down from my nose as I take another beating from Azzurro Vanel. Been 6 days since I last had a meeting with him and the other people who work beneath or beside me. Everyone except for Madame Red.

Azzurro Vanel, you have made a terrible mistake. His feet appeared in front of me. I half-expected him to kick me right in the cheek. But instead, I received release from my mouth. I could now freely talk. He was on the phone, yelling to those on the other line.

"Just tell me what you see!" Azzurro shouted into the phone.

I heard muffling as someone yelled back. Then the line silenced. Everything was silent. Not even a cicada dared to make noise as the tension was building up.

A noise came from the line. It was soft, but I could hear exactly what was said and who was saying it. I could shout back to Sebastian, but I decided against it.

"Azzurro Vanel, thank you for that letter. I would gladly like to know where my lord is."

No noise or movement came from Azzurro. He knew very well who was on the other side of the phone. I knew what had to be done.

"Woof." I said clearly, making sure Sebastian heard me.

"Well done, Young Master. I will be coming to pick you up shortly."

The lined clicked and I knew he was gone. The atmosphere was tense, scary even. I held my breath, knowing that there would be some sort of contact against my skin. But instead I hear shouting. He yells at his bodyguards to not let anyone in. He is scared. When people are scared, they hesitate. When people hesitate, they die.

After a few moments, Azzurro picks me up and points his gun to my head. I watch the movement in front of me. Around 6 men walk into a door hidden by a painting. "Tch." I say. As if Sebastian will fall for such an idiotic trick. The door closes and silence takes over.

Until footsteps come. Step by step they get closer. Azzurro's hands snakes around my neck, half-choking me.

"Wow. Sebastian has really loud shoes." I think to myself.

The door opens forcefully. His clothes don't show a spot of dirt on them. He steps one foot in front of the door frame, directly in line with the painting. I don't move a muscle. Even if he is shot with a missile, he will not die.

But I couldn't help but feel fear. I stopped my breathing and stared as Sebastian was shot with several bullets. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Azzurro's manic laugh filled the room. The painting was ripped and filled with many holes.

Sebastian just laid on the floor and didn't move a muscle. Nobody moved, they just watched the motionless body. It was one second, but it felt like a year. My Contract Mark on my eye burned. I could feel it glow strong under my eye patch. The burning sensation silently told me was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sebastian. Get up. How long do you intend to lie on the ground for?"

Sebastian's arm twitched and his legs moved. The shooters couldn't move, whether it was from shock or from the demon, I wouldn't ever know. Before I knew it, Sebastian was on his feet and choking on the bullets he was trying to spit out.

Blood covered bullets dropped onto his hands from his mouth. A demonic smile was planted on his face.

"I believe these belong to you. The modern guns are so much better than they were before. They can shoot so many more bullets."

He threw his hand towards them, palms facing down. The suit he was wearing was filled with holes and blood. The hand around my throat loosened and a gun was pointed to my head.

"What a shame. Seems I need to fix this suit." Sebastian said faking sadness.

"That could have been avoided." I simply say as be steps closer to me.

"S-Stay back or I'll shoot!"

The fear in his voice was too strong. Though the contact of the gun, I could feel him shaking in terror. I smile evilly at Sebastian, silently ordering him to get me. He places on foot in front of the other.

I hear a gunshot.

The arms that held me up were gone and I fell on the ground once again. I looked slightly to my right to see Sebastian holding a bullet in between his fingers.

Without a word, Sebastian placed the bullet in Azzurro's breast pocket. A groan of pain escaped him lips as red stained his shirt.

"Sebastian, let's go home." I say, turning away from the dying man.

The butler picked me up as he usually does and we left the room. Before exiting the building, a thought entered my mind.

"Can you create fire, Sebastian?" I ask.

"Yes. Why do you ask, Young Lord?"

"Burn this place."

Before I knew it, raging flames swallowed the building. I looked behind me and saw the building crumble and crash in front of me. I smile to myself and close my eyes, comforted by Sebastian's hold on me.

I woke up with Sebastian smiling down at me.

"Finally awake, I see."

Ignoring what he just said, I look at my mansion. The sunset behind it tricks my eyes and I imagine fire. Fire engulfing the building.

Three shadows grow closer to me. I squint my eyes to see who they are. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard stop in front of me and Sebastian.

Mey-Rin and Finny stare at me in the arms of Sebastian. They look at each other then turn back to us. Their eyes sparkle in amazement.

"What?" I ask them, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"Oh nothing." Mey-Rin starts.

"It's just that you and Sebastian look so cute together like that." Finny finishes.

Blood gushes to my cheeks. "Why am I blushing?" I ask myself silently. I order Sebastian to put me down and he does. A soft smile was planted on his face for a split second. I keep staring at his face as Bard speaks to him.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Mey-Rin asks me, jerking me from my thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine." I reply.

They nod to me and start walking back to the manor. Sebastian stays beside me and kneels on one knee.

"Please forgive me, Master. I have not prepared dinner." Sebastian says, regret was clearly in his voice.

I would face palm myself right now because I obviously do NOT care at this point.

"I forgive you," I decide to play with him. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, My Lord." He looks up at me.

I smirk. This will be an interesting game, Sebastian. I take off my eye patch. The Mark was shining brightly as I felt the sting.

"Sebastian! I order you to-"

_-"After all... Life is a game. I am but a piece in this game. You are the king and I am the knight."-_


End file.
